Raphaël s'il te plait
by Caki Black
Summary: Encore une fois, Raph fut puni après une dispute avec Léo. Il en a plus que marre et décide de régler ses différents avec son frère ainé. Mais pas de la manière que Léo pourrait s'attendre... Deuxieme fic et turtlecest!
1. Chapter 1

Mon dieu, cette fanfict ne devait faire que 4-5 chapitres... Me suis fait avoir pendant le chemin moi!

*chapitre corrigé!*

( surtout n'hésitez pas à poster des petites revieuw! :) )

* * *

><p>Il soupira et regarda une nouvelle fois le plafond. Le sommeil le fuyait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se rappeler la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Il avait aidé Donnie à porter des objets lourds au labo, joué et battue Mikey à la console, caressé Klunk quand ce maudit chat était venu l'embêter pendant qu'il travaillait ses abdos. Mais surtout, il s'était disputé 3 fois avec Léo. 3 fois en une journée, c'était un record. Ca avait commencé au matin, pendant le petit déjeuner.<p>

Raphaël ne savait même plus la raison de leur dispute juste que cela les avait tellement énervés qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau disputé quelques minutes plus tard dans le dojo. Cette deuxième dispute il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle avait commencé après qu'il ai légèrement poussé Mikey contre un mur pendant l'entraînement. C'était un jeu entre le benjamin et lui, il faisait semblant de frapper le plus fort possible alors qu'il se retenait et la tortue au bandeau orange faisait semblant de souffrir le martyre alors qu'elle avait à peine mal. Mikey faisait donc son cinéma habituel de larme de crocodile quand Léo se senti obligé d'intervenir. Il s'interposa entre les deux autres et commença à prendre la défense de Michelangelo sous l'air étonné de celui-ci.

Le ton entre les deux frères aînés était monté rapidement, aucun des deux ne voulant reculé ou simplement expliquer la situation calmement. La tension avait fini par exploser. Si Maître Splinter ne les avait pas séparés, ils en serraient venu au mains. Les deux ainés s'étaient évités tout le reste de la journée.

La dernière dispute eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, il venait de finir d'aider Donnie et il voulu sortir pour se calmer et taper du dragons pourpres avec Maman-Léo avait du intervenir et empêcher le pauvre petit ange sans défense qu'il était de sortir en lui faisant une crise de ménage juste devant la sortie de la tanière. La tension conflictuelle entre les deux tortues s'étaient vite enflammée et ils finirent de nouveau par se battre. En ayant plus que marre de son frère aîné, Raphaël avait profité d'une occasion pour frapper Léo de toute ses forces dans le ventre.

Les cris des deux plus jeunes qui regardaient de loin avaient attirer l'attention de Splinter que ne réagissait plus directement quand il entendait ses aînés se battre. Bien sur, le maître ne vit que son fils parfait à terre entrain de se tenir le ventre et Raph à coté. Ce fut donc de nouveau lui qui eu droit au regard Je-suis-extremement-déçu-de-toi, à la conférence et à la punition.

Raphaël se retourna dans son hamac. Il en avait plus que marre de s'en prendre plein la carapace à cause de Splinter Junior. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'un coup alors qu'un sourire inquiétant apparu sur son visage. Oui, il était temps que Courageux et lui règlent leur diffèrent seuls, sans intervention extérieur qu'ils règlent leur soucis sans se cacher derrière un masque ou derrière des armes. Seuls,nus,à l'état brute, d'une façon primaire, comme les animaux qu'ils étaient avant de tomber dans le mutagène.

Décidé, Raphaël employa toutes les compétences de ninja qu'il avait apprit pour sortir de sa chambre, marcher dans les ombres du couloir et entrer dans la chambre de Léo sans attirer l'attention des autres membres de la famille.

La porte de la chambre se referma derrière lui sans faire de bruit et sans réveiller la tortue qui dormait dedans.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à vous qui suivez cette fic, j'espère que vous appréciez celle-ci et que vous passez un bon moment. J'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en 2 pour faire monter la pression ( oui je sais je suis sadique ^^') et pour vous donner un petit quelque chose à manger pendant que je pars me dorer au soleil.

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes qui doivent se glisser par-ci par-là.

Je vous dit donc, à dans 8 jours! ( et bonne vacance à vous! )

ps: Même les sadiques aiment les revieuw ;)

Hiv' : Encore une fois, merci pour la revieuw. J'espere que cette première moitié de chapitre te plait. Alors, Courageux, sans peur, splinter junior,... sont les surnoms que Raph donne à Léo. Tu peux les trouver dans les séries, les films et je pense dans les comics... Tu les retrouveras aussi d'en d'autre fanfiction ;)

*chapitre corrigé!*

* * *

><p>Il se réveilla en sentant le parfum d'une de ses bougies de méditation. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit l'ombre chatoyante d'une bougie danser sur son plafond. Se tournant vers l'origine de la lumière, il y la surprise de trouver Raphaël dans sa chambre. Son frère lui tournait le dos et était entrain de placer plusieurs bougies allumées le long de son tapis de médiation. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir vu la tortue émeraude ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans sa chambre. Même pour lui parler, son jeune frère restait à la porte. Ce fait rendait cette présence inquiétante. Un simple cou d'oeil vers le haut de son futon lui appris l'heure; 2h16.<p>

Pour un oeil inexpérimenté, Raphaël ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son réveil et continuait son manège comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais Leonardo avait toujours su sentir son frère, sentant son aura parmi toutes les autres. et pouvant voir les fluctuations de celle-ci. Un don qui était très pratique pour savoir quand celui-ci avait atteint sa limite et qu'il allait exploser. C'était un lien à double sens qui les avaient déjà sauvés pendant la bataille mais par accord tacite, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

Sachant que Raphaël ne parlera que quand il le voudra et qu'il ne servait strictement à rien d'essayer de le faire parler si il n'était pas prêt, Léo attendit simplement que son frère termine son étrange manège et vienne vers lui. Il en profita pour observer son frère plus en détails.

Il ne portait ni son bandeau, ni ses protections. Tout ses muscles étaient tendus, comme paré pour un combat. Il pouvait de là où il était retracé visuellement le chemin d'une veine qui partait de la cheville gauche pour monter tel un serpent ou un fleuve le long de la jambe et disparaître au niveau de la cuisse. La queue habituellement cachée par la carapace, suite à une vie passée extrêmement proche d'une créature bipède nommée Michelangelo, semblait se tortiller d'impatience. Le leader des frères remarqua aussi une nouvelle fissure venue rejoindre bien d'autre sur le coté droit de la carapace. A son désespoir, Raphaël n'était pas du genre à cacher ses cicatrices ou à faire attention de ne pas en avoir de nouvelle. Heureusement, Donnie arrivait ,par il ne sait quel miracle, à tirer la tortue au sang chaud à l'infirmerie à chaque fois que celle-ci était trop gravement blessée ou dans l'incapacité de soigner elle même ses blessures à cause de leurs emplacements.

Reprenant son observation, Léo s'attarda sur les muscles des bras de son frère. Ceux-ci bougeaient au rythme de l'allumage de bougie. Ce qui les éclairait pour les remettre dans l'ombre peux après et ainsi de suite. Il avait toujours été secrètement jaloux de ces bras forts et musclés par le travail intensive de Raphaël sur les appareils de musculation. Les bras de son cadet était bien plus gros que les siens. Et faisait mal, très mal… Il ne pu retenir sa main aller vers son estomac en souvenir du coup qu'il avait reçu plus tôt ce soir là. Un coup et il avait été à terre pendant plus de 15 minutes. Et cela c'était passé si vite… On pourrait croire qu'être musclé et fort ralentirait Raphaël mais pas du tout, sa discrétion et sa vitesse n'en avait jamais pâti. Oh, bien sur, il était loin d'atteindre la vitesse de Mikey. Mais qui pouvais se vanter d'aller aussi vite que leur petit frère?

Raphaël se retourna d'un coup et le regarda directement dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient rempli de feu. Feu de la passion, de la liberté, de la violence, de la sauvagerie et d'une note qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Son frère était près pour un combat et pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu son aura aussi calme, aussi en paix et aussi lisse de toute sa vie.

Le cadet s'approcha de l'ainé et s'agenouilla à coté de lui. Raph pencha la tête de façon à être extrêmement proche de la tête de Léo. Il du poser un bras au sol et s'appuyer dessus pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. La tortue émeraude domina complètement le leader. Il était tellement près, que Léo avait l'impression qu'ils respiraient le même air. Après l'avoir observer quelques secondes, Raphaël parla d'une voix nette et sur de lui sans pour autant lever le ton, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres.

-Toi et moi, nous réglons nos différents cette nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Si je vous dit que lors du premier jet c'était tout aussi gentil et mignon que pour le Raph/Mikey vous me croyez?

Non? Bah pourtant... Mais je n'en était pas satisfaite, il faut de l'action entre ces deux là. Des muscles ,de la sueurs, des chocs et des cris. Enfin peut être pas des cris, ils sont sensé être discret quand même ^^'

Bref, à bientôt!

Caki

Revieuw? ( j'ai été sage! )

*chapitre corrigé!*

* * *

><p>Léo se sentait comme une proie. Une proie dont le prédateur était juste au dessus de lui. Instinctivement il recula et s'aplati contre son futon pour essayer de s'éloigner, de respirer. Il ne pu retenir un frisson qui parti de ses mains pour monter jusqu'à sa tête. Tout cela sous l'oeil goguenard de Raphaël qui semblait s'amuser de ses réactions.<p>

-Et bien courageux, on perd son courage dès qu'on est seul sans papa derrière soi?

Se reprenant aux paroles de Raph, Léo voulu se redresser, montrer à son frère que non il n'était pas impressionner. Il était le leader et l'aîné, qu'importe se que la tortue émeraude avait préparée, il y fera fasse! Il releva son torse le plus possible pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de la tête de Raphaël.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête mais si tu as quelque chose à dire ,dit le qu'on en finisse.

-Oh mais c'est bien ce que je compte faire n'en doute pas une seconde. Commençons par le début. Il y a quelques petites mises au point que nous devons faire toi et moi. Mets toi bien dans le crâne que tu n'est pas ma mère, mon père, mon ange gardien ou mon maître. Je ne t'appartient pas, je ne suis pas ton putain d'esclave qui gesticules des fesses à chacun de tes ordres. Est-ce que c'est clair dans ta petite tête ? Tout en parlant, Raphaël avait continué à s'appuyer de plus en plus sur Léo pour finir par porter tout son poids sur lui.

-Je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme mon esclave Raphaël! Tout ce que je te demande c'est de suivre mes ordres lorsque nous sommes en missions! C'est pour notre propres sécurité Raph!

-Notre propres sécurité? Seulement en mission? Furieux, Raphaël força L'aîné a se coucher complètement contre le matelas en appuyant sur ses épaules avec ses deux mains. -Et lorsque je ne peux sortir par ce que Monsieur a trop peur que je me perde en chemin? Lorsque je dois arrêter ce que je fais par ce que Monsieur la décidé? Lorsque Mike et moi devons arrêté de jouer par ce que Monsieur l'a ordonné. Lorsque je dois arrêter de me battre contre le clan du foot par ce que Monsieur Leonardo veut les avoir pour lui pour pouvoir montrer à sa chère adorée Karai qu'il est le plus fort, le meilleur et qu'il ferrait un très bon parti? Lorsque je dois rester en arrière par ce que Monsieur est le chef et que de ce fait, c'est à lui à battre les ennemis les plus forts? Aurais tu oublié que je suis plus fort que Toi, Sans peur?

Léo essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de son frère, mais Raph l'avait bien bloqué. Tout d'abord, il était sur sa carapace, ce qui rendait les choses plus compliquées pour toute tortue voulant se relever .Sa carapace étant bombée, il avait du mal à prendre appui. Ensuite, ses jambes étaient bloquées sous la couverture entres les cuisses musclées de la tortue au dessus de lui. Pour finir, ses épaules étaient maintenue par les mains de son cadet. Il ne pouvait bouger que des bras et de la tête. Cela ne lui laissait que peu d'options pour se battre. Ce qui était une première, Raphaël le laissait habituellement toujours libre de mouvement. Un combat où votre adversaire est déjà à terre, n'est pas un vrai combat pour la tête chaude de la famille. Avait il poussé son frère à bout? Raphaël voulait il vraiment discuter? Mettre les choses à plat entre eux? Son cadet allait il enfin le laisser entrer dans sa tête? Tout a coup, ils senti Raphaël attraper ses mains et les tenir au dessus de sa tête. Encore une fois en moins de 5 minutes, ils finissaient les yeux dans les yeux a quelques centimètres les uns des autres. L'éclat qu'il vu dans le regard de Raphaël le ramena dans la réalité et lui fit réaliser ce qu'il avait entendu.

-Quoi? Non! Si tu ne peux sortir Raph, c'est par ce que Splinter ne nous l'autorise pas, pas moi! Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, contrairement à toi! Je n'ai pas peur que tu te perde, je sais que tu connais les rues de N-Y bien mieux que moi! J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive du mal, que tu sois blessé et que nous ne soyons pas là pour t'aider. Quand je vous arrêtes Mikey et toi, c'est par ce que vous êtes entrain de vous battre! Michelangelo n'est pas ton punching-ball personnel Raphaël! Quand à Karai, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je sais qu'elle est notre ennemie. Non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, je ne pourrais jamais vu ce qu'elle a fait dans le passée. Mais je sais aussi, qu'il y a moyen de la sauver, qu'elle ne tombe pas aussi bas que Shredder! Elle a de l'honneur et c'est quelque chose que je respecte! Quand au fait, que je prenne les plus forts, c'est normal Raph. Vu que contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je suis le plus fort. Tu fus peut être plus fort ,non tu fus sûrement plus fort que moi quand nous étions plus jeune. Mais je t'ai dépassé petit frère. Regarde simplement qui gagne nos duels dans le dojo. Cela fait des mois que tu n'as plus gagné un combat contre moi Raphaël.

Il s'attendait à des coups, un cri de colère ou de rage. Voir même à ce que la tortue au masque rouge lui crache au visage. Mais rien n'aurait pu le préparer au rire froid, sans sentiment, comme si ce n'était plus son frère mais un robot, une coquille vide privée d'âme, de la chaleur et du feu intérieur qui font de Raphaël ce qu'il est, qui se trouvait devant lui. La phrase que son petit frère lui sortit, fini par le désarçonner complètement.

-Oh courageux, jusqu'à quel point as tu disparu dans le monde de Splinter? Je ne perd pas le duel et tu ne le gagnes pas. Je te laisses gagner. Et toi tu ne t'en ai jamais rendue compte.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? L'aîné regarda son frère choqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que ce frère là puisse un jour laisser quelqu'un gagner à sa place ne serait-ce que pour un combat, alors pendant des mois…. Et pourtant, le regard mortellement sérieux qu'il recevait ne pouvait lui mentir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Raphaël avait il fait une telle chose ?

-Pourquoi Léo? Pourquoi? Par ce que j'en ai marre de me prendre des remarques comme quoi je dois apprendre à « contrôler » ma colère. Que si je continues comme cela, je vais perdre mon honneur et que par mes gestes, j'insulte ce clan ,cette famille et surtout sensei car je détourne son enseignement. Et pourtant, dès que le grand Leonardo, le fils parfait fait exactement le même mouvement pour lequel je me suis fait crier dessus, voilà que celui-ci est félicité. Il a pu prendre parti des faiblesses de son adversaire. Regardez tous, Le fils prodigue a encore été plus loin, il a de nouveau été plus fort, plus puissant, plus intelligent que les espoirs les plus fous que son père avait pour lui!

Choqué par ce qu'il entendait, Léo voulut répondre, protéger l'honneur de son père. Jamais Splinter ne ferrait une chose pareil. Mais Raphaël senti que le leader allait rouspéter, protéger son modèle. Il tira donc les bras de Léo au dessus de sa tête le plus qu'il pouvait, sans déboîter les épaules de ce dernier, d'un mouvement sec. Avant de continuer de cette voix froide, douce et pourtant remplie d'une force que la tortue aux katanas ne lui connaissait pas. C'était une voix de leader,de chef, une voix qui imposait le respect et l'obéissance. Jamais Raphaël n'avait parler ainsi au paravent.

-Laisses moi deviner, tu ne me crois pas n'est ce pas? Comme si le merveilleux père et sensei qu'est Hamato Yoshi pourrait faire une chose pareil, hein courageux? Et pourtant, il y a tellement de preuves devant ton nez que tu refuses de voir ou même pire que tu ne vois pas, tellement en adoration devant ce rat qui nous a élevé!

-Alors donnes moi en une Raph. Toi qui es si sûr de toi, donnes moi en une et une seule. Répondit Léo désespéré par l'assurance qu'il entendait des la voix de son frère. Son cadet pensait-il réellement cela de leur père? Avait-il réellement été si aveugle?

-Oh, le fils parfait est il prêt à écouter un de ses frère? Voilà qui est rare. Tu veux un exemple Léo, ce n'est pas très dure à trouver. La clef que tu m'as fait ce matin au dojo. Tu sais ce mouvement ou si tu avais continué ton geste tu m'aurais brisé la nuque? Tu fus félicité pour cette initiative qui ne laissait aucune chance à ton adversaire. Moi? Lorsque je l'ai fait sur Donnie-Boy il y a des mois, je me suis fait engueuler pendant des heures, priver de sortie pendant des semaines, j'ai du faire les taches ménagères de Donnie pendant tout ce temps et Oh joie,j'ai eu droit à des séances de méditation supplémentaires obligatoires tout le long de ma punition. L'aurais tu déjà oublié, cher Leader?

Oh mon dieu, Raph avait raison, il s'en souvenait parfaitement maintenant. Il n'avait jamais vu son père aussi furieux que ce jour là. Lui même avait été choqué de la technique utilisé par son frère. Quand à Donatello il avait fini à moitié évanouie de peur dans les bras de Mikey. Oui, il se souvenait de la conférence que son frère avait reçu et il se souvenait aussi d'une des phrases que son père avait dit à Raph « si un jour tu refais cela sur un de tes frères, tu ne seras plus mon fils »

Et lui, il avait refais exactement la même chose et avait été félicité. C'est les yeux choqués et la bouche grande ouvertes qu'il regarda son cadet. Que pouvait il dire? Le porteur de saï avait raison. Et cela ne devait être qu'un exemple. Que c'était il passée toutes ces années sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte?

-Tu veux d'autres grandes révélations courageux? Mikey et moi, on ne se bat pas, on joue ensemble. Je retiens toujours ma force lorsque je le frappe. En un coup de poing tu étais K-O il y a peu, plié en deux dans le salon. As tu déjà vu Mikey avoir aussi mal après l'un de nos soi-disant combat? Autre chose, Ôh grand leader, contrairement à toi Brainac a tout de suite compris que je te laissais gagner. Pourquoi crois tu donc qu'il ne me parle qu'en monosyllabe dès qu'on sort du dojo et ce jusqu'au soir? Et pourtant il n'a jamais rien dit. Pourquoi? Par ce que je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui expliquer mon raisonnement, notre génie familial a tout de suite comprit mes motivations et même si il ne les aime pas, il les respecte.

-Tu te dis leader, chef de notre groupe, mais que connais tu de nous? Continua le plus jeune. Que sais tu des tes frères? De ce qu'ils aiment, ce qu'ils détestent? As tu seulement remarqué que Mikey ne cuisinait plus jamais de champignons depuis l'accident avec les spores hallucinogènes? Que Donnie préférait travailler sur de la biologie et faire des expériences chimiques plutôt que de réparer tout ce qu'on a besoin pour notre sécurité? Quelle est la dernière fois ou tu as joué avec notre plus jeune frère à l'un de ses jeux ou simplement lu un bouquin à coté de lui? Quand as tu écouter le génie parler d'une de ces nombreuses expériences ou quand l'as tu aider pour l'une d'entre elles? Quel est la dernière fois ou tu es resté près de tes frères, à profiter de leurs présences? A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as rassurer nos jeunes frères quand ceux-ci en avaient besoin? Oh, et au cas ou tu te poserais la question, la dernière fois où nous avons joué simplement tout les deux, nous avions 16 ans. Tu te dis leader, mais tu ne connais rien de nous. Tu ne vis plus avec nous! Au plus les années passent, au plus tu devient un robot, un clone, un 3eme bras pour Splinter et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu disparais Léo!

Raphaël sorti sa tirade en regardant son frère dans les yeux, voyant ceux-ci s'agrandir encore plus, devenir troubles et même finir par devenir rouges et larmoyant . A la fin de son monologue, il sourit à l'aîné puis se pencha vers son oreille. Ils étaient tellement collé l'un à l'autre que ses lèvres frôlaient le lobe de Léo pendant qu'il parlait.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai atteints ma limite et compte bien casser ses chaînes que tu t'es toi même mis.

D'un seul coup,Il profita que l'ainé était toujours abasourdi par les révélations qu'il lui avait fait pour le bâillonner avec son propre masque qu'il avait attrapé lors de sa tirade, lui retirer la couverture, le retourner et remonter sur sa coquille pour lui attacher les mains avec la couverture.

-Crois moi sans peur, tu vas ressentir et vivre à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

Non non, je suis pas sadique! C'est une fausse impression!

Bon aller la suite, le mois prochain!

(j'ai droit à une petite revieuw remplie de mot d'amour? ou de remarque constructive? :D )

* * *

><p>Raphaël vérifia la solidité du noeud fait avec un bout de la fine couverture de l'aîné et attacha l'autre bout à l'un des tuyaux de canalisation qu'il trouva à proximité contre le mur. A sa grande consternation,il semblerait qu'il allait devoir donner des explication supplémentaire à son frère, il lui retira donc le bâillon de sa bouche pour le moment. Cela fait, il s'assit sur la carapace de Léo et attendit. Il ne pensait pas que le leader serrait autant choqué. Etait il tellement surpris par la vérité que son cadet venait de lui montrer? Leonardo n'était pourtant pas un imbécile, il n'aurait jamais accepter d'obéir à l'un de ses ordres si tel était le cas. Son frère avait il vraiment vécu dans une bulle construite par leur père toutes ces années? Pouvait il revoir un jour la tortue avec qui il courrait dans toute la tanière pendant son enfance? Non! La tortue colérique refusait d'abandonner, son aîné reviendrait, il s'en faisait la promesse. Surtout qu'il ne pouvait compter sur les deux plus jeunes pour réveiller leur leader. Ni Donnie, ni Mikey n'oserait secouer Léo comme lui. Lui tenir tête, le remettre à sa place. Et si Leonardo devait souffrir un peu avant de redevenir comme avant il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui même! Quel idée de se laisser endoctriner! Pour un futur chef de clan, on pouvait faire mieux!<p>

Raphaël sentit Léo reprendre contact avec la réalité et se pencha donc de façon à couler le haut de son corps à celui de la tortue en dessous de lui. Son souffle se terminait juste entre la jonction de la nuque et des épaules de son frère. Il fit attention à bien positionner ses jambes de façon à ce que le leader ne puisse se retourner. LA tortue au bandeau rouge n'avait pas envie que l'ainé vienne tout gâcher en se débattant. Et puis,cette position était idéale pour commencer ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Que comptes tu faire de moi Raphaël? Te venger pour toutes ces années? Je suis désolé d'accord. Je….Je n'avais vraiment pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait, je te le promet. Je vais en parler à Splinter dès demain matin, je… Commença Léo, complètement choqué par la réalité.

-Chuuuuut courageux, chuuuuut. Le coupa Raph - Me venger? Contre qui, toi? Tu es apparemment un imbécile aveugle mais tu n'es pas celui qui dirige cette famille et fait de ma vie un enfer tout les jours. Même si je dois avouer que tu y a participé plus qu'à ton tour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pou ça, maintenant que tu semble enfin ouvrir les yeux, je compte bien te réclamer ce que tu me dois plus tard. Quand au fait que tu compte en parler à Splinter demain….vraiment? Et que crois tu que cela va changer? Rien que le fait que tu veuilles déjà aller parler à sensei pour régler le problème prouve que tu n'as pas complètement compris la situation.

-Alors qu'attends tu de moi? Que veux tu que je fasse? Et que veux tu faire de moi?Me frapper jusqu'à ce que tu décides que la leçon est rentrée?Demanda Léo en essayant de se mettre sur ses coudes pour pouvoir se tourner et voir la tortue au tempérament chaud.

Raphaël bloqua son frère en appuyant ses mains sur les avant-bras de celui-ci. Puis il remonta doucement ses mains en formant des cercles doux sur les bras puis les épaules de l'aîné.Tout en faisant cela, il bougea la tête de façon à parler juste derrière l'oreille de Léo.

-Ce que j'attend de toi? Oh beaucoup de choses, mais commençons par quelque chose de facile pour toi. Etre un vrai leader, puisque je ne pourrais jamais avoir ce rôle. Prendre les décisions au lieu de pleurer à ton père pour que celui-ci te guide. Es tu notre chef ou est-ce Splinter en travers toi? Décides toi Courageux… Ce que je veux que tu fasses? que tu bouges ton cul et que tu casses les chaînes que tu t'es toi même mis. Ce que je compte te faire? Te refaire venir dans le monde des vivants, tout simplement. Je pourrais en effet te frapper pour cela, mais tu oublies une petite chose, mon frère. Le rouge n'est pas que la couleur de la colère et du sang, mais aussi de l'amour et de la passion.

Profitant que Léo avait les mains attachés, Raphaël lui remit facilement le masque en bouche. Sentant son frère, se débattre bien plus fort qu'auparavant en dessous de lui, il lui parla une dernière fois avant de se mettre à la tache.

-Je ne suis pas un violeur Léo, alors arrêtes de bouger ainsi, tu vas te faire mal! Son frère se calmant un peu en dessous de lui, il termina sa phrase. - Je vais juste attendre que tu me supplies avant de te prendre d'un coup sec.

Ses intentions claires, il fit fi des mouvements de paniques puis de colères de la tortues sur laquelle il était assis et recommença à lui caresser les bras tout en lui faisant des baiser papillons derrière l'oreille. De la, il remonta à la nuque puis partit sur les épaules. Il s'avait qu'il ne devait laisser aucune chance d'échappatoire à Léo, que celle-ci serait prise directement et que la soirée ne se terminerait pas de la façon dont il le voulait.

* * *

><p>(*Lemon*)<p>

Tout doucement, il descendit ses mains le long des cotes de son leader tout en descendant sa tête le long de la carapace de Léo. Arrivé au milieu de celle-ci, il arrêta ses baisers et commença à suivre les rainures de la carapace avec sa langue. Il sentait Leonardo se crisper sous lui et essayer de s'évader par la méditation. Pauvre courageux, voilà quelque chose dont il n'était pas habitué et dont il ne savait pas comment se défendre. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce constat.

Il continua ses mouvements avec sa langue tout en avançant ses mains sur les cotés puis vers le centre du plastron de son frère aîné. Il n'y mis toujours aucune force, touchant Leonardo du bout des doigts, avec tendresse. La tortue au masque bleu grognait et jurait dans son bâillon tout en se tortillant entre ses bras.

Raphaël voulait en rire, mais ne pouvait se le permettre. Il remonta dans le cou de Léo et commença à lui suçoter la peau juste à la base de la carapace. En même temps, il remonta ses mains sur le plastron de sa victime tout en continuant à faire des cercles. D'un seul coup, il senti Leonardo tressaillir en dessous de lui. Raph releva la tête et se concentra sur ce qu'il faisait il y a peu avec ses mains. Sans se précipiter, avançant millimètre par millimètre, le porteur de saï refit le mouvement qu'il avait fait quelques secondes auparavant. Tout à coup, son frère tressailli une nouvelle fois. Il avait donc trouvé un point sensible.

Il s'acharna sur cet endroit en haut à droite du plastron de Léo pendant 5 minutes, il le frôla, le chatouilla, le pinça, le contourna pour mieux y retourner. La tortue émeraude y passa son doigt, ses doigts puis juste le bout d'un ongle… Et à chaque fois, Léo réagi. l'ainé courba le dos dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il frissonna, se replia sur lui même le plus qu'il le pouvait avec Raph au dessus de lui, Léo essaya encore et encore de s'échapper de l'emprise de Raphaël et quand celui-ci passa son ongle sur son point faible, il ne pu retenir un gémissement.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait se contenter de cela pour que l'aîné ne craque complètement, Raphaël recommença à descendre. Il se décolla le plus possible de la carapace de Léo pour ne laisser que ses jambes et ses mains en contact avec la peau de son frère. Tout doucement, pour ne pas effrayer la tortue en dessous de lui, il descendit ses mains près de l'entrejambes et de l'ouverture derrière laquelle se cachait le sexe de son futur partenaire. Il massa et caressa les zones autour de la fente tout en s'y approchant de plus en plus. Plus d'une fois il s'en éloigna sans la toucher pour revenir à la charge quelques secondes plus tard. Pour finir, il descendit ses mains encore plus bas sans avoir touché cette zone sensible. Raph frôla sans le vouloir la queue de Leonardo qu'il découvrit être extrêmement sensible. Enregistrant directement l'information pour plus tard, il repassa ses mains dans le dos de la tortue de plus en plus haletante et consentante qui se trouvait en dessous de lui. Raphaël caressa et malaxa les fesses de son leader avant de tracer un chemin sur chacune des jambes avec un doigt. Ce chemin partait de la fesse pour terminer à la cheville. De là, il caressa celles-ci quelques secondes avant de dessiner sur la plantes de pieds de sa victime.

Raphaël commença a masser la cuisse gauche de Leonardo. Petit à petit il massa le reste de la jambe qu'il positionna un peu plus loin de sa position initiale. La première jambe terminée, il s'occupa de la deuxième. Sans que Léo ne s'en rend compte, ses jambes furent écarté et Raphaël se positionna entre elles.

Léonardo était passif, serein et calme. Il se laissait faire et réagissait à chaque caresse de Raph. Mais il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il était temps de faire gémir et supplier l'aîné de la famille. Heureusement pour Leonardo, il était sur le ventre et ne pu voir le sourire de prédateur qui apparu sur la tête de Raphaël.


	5. Chapter 5

Léo ne se reconnaissait plus, il était sur le ventre, la tête cachée entre ses bras étirés et attachés, il avait les cuisses écartées avec son frère entre elle et il aimait ça! Où était passé le fier, le grand et l'honorable leader qu'il s'était tué à devenir toutes ces années? Il n'en savait rien. Raphaël avait toujours été celui qui le faisait sortir de ses gongs, quitter son état calme. Son frère têtu et borné savait toujours comment le titiller, passer sous sa carapace pour toucher les zones sensibles, parler des sujets qui faches, dire les mots qui faut… Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait cru que Raph arriverait à faire ça de lui! Lui qui ne voulait absolument pas que son cadet le touche de cette façon, qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment son petit frère pouvait penser à lui de cette façon, voilà que depuis une vingtaine de minutes son corps suivait les mouvements des mains et de la bouche du porteur de sais. Son esprit au lieu de réfléchir à comment se détacher et inverser la situation ne faisait qu'espérer que Raphaël ne s'arrête pas, qu'il continue encore et encore.

Léonardo ne put se retenir de frissonner d'impatience lorsqu'il senti la tortue émeraude recommencer à lui caresser l'arrière des genoux et remonter sur ses cuisses puis sur ses fesses. Les mains coupables de tant de sensations juste en dessous de sa carapace, il senti celles-ci lui soulever les fesses. Sans trop se poser de questions et sans rechigner, il changea légèrement de position pour pouvoir s'appuyer plus sur ses bras et garder son équilibre. Les caresses cajoleuses qu'il reçu sur ses fesses en retour lui fit comprendre que le plus jeune avait apprécié son initiative.

Peu de temps après, la tortue au bandeau bleu remarqua que Raphaël commença de nouveau à se coller à elle pour entourer ses hanches avec ses bras. Les mains du plus jeune recommençaient à frôler l'ouverture de son cloaque sans vouloir s'y arrêter réellement. Difficilement Léonardo se retenait de gémir ou de faire du bruit. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un entre dans sa chambre pour les voir ainsi. D'un seul coup, un frisson impressionnant le prit du bout des orteils jusqu'au bout de son crâne. Son frère venait de lui mordre les fesses pour l'embrasser juste après à l'endroit ou il venait de le mordre.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre les mains de Raphaël qui jouaient avec son cloaque, de plus en plus gros, et la bouche de ce dernier qui jouait avec ses fesses pour se rapprocher de plus en plus de sa queue. Sa respiration était haletante et son souffle court. L'or de l'un de ses nombreux mouvements, sans trop savoir quand il avait réussi à retirer le bâillon de sa bouche! Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements et laissait malgré lui déjà quelques uns passés. Son corps bougeait de lui même. Ses hanches s'avançaient à chaque fois que les mains de Raph se retiraient pour quémander de nouvelles caresses. Ses genoux tremblaient des sensations inconnues qu'il découvrait dans les bras de son frère. ses orteils se pliaient et se dépliaient à chaque baisers des lèvres de Raphaël.

Tout à coup, Raph prit le bout de sa queue entre les dents et mordilla celle-ci pendant que d'une main il caressa pleinement son cloaque et la ligne d'ouverture de ce dernier. Il ne pu retenir son sexe à l'intérieur et le laissa sortir de sa protection en même temps qu'il lança son tout premier chuurr. Raphaël s'arrêta et se redressa immédiatement après. Avait il fait quelque chose de mal?Que ce passait il? A son plus grand soulagement, il senti son frère reprendre sa position et recommencer à le caresser. Mais cette fois-ci, il semblait plus hésitant comme si Raphaël cherchait quelque chose.

C'est du bout des doigts que le plus jeune lui toucha puis caressa son pénis. De haut en bas en faisant des mouvements circulaires de plus en plus vite pour finir après quelques minutes par lui pincer le bout du sexe. Tout en fermant les yeux par réflexe, Il ne pu retenir un nouveau chuurr sortir du fond de sa gorge. Mais il fut suivi par un autre bruit plus profond, plus caverneux et plus dominant qui émoustilla Léo encore plus. Il mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait d'entendre était le propre chuur de son petit frère.

A partit de là, son esprit devient blanc, les mouvements de Raphaël s'accélérant, les sensations devenaient trop forte pour lui. Les mains de Raph sur sa queue la caressaient, la découvraient, la titillaient, l'abandonnaient pour mieux la reprendre juste après. Pendant ce temps, la langue et la bouche de la tortue au bandeau rouge, habituellement si embêtantes et surtout reconnues pour leur capacités aux sarcasmes et à la méchanceté, étaient entrain de faire des merveille en lui léchant, mordillant, suçant, grignotant sa queue.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte, trop pris dans les sensations, la bouche de Raph quitta sa queue pour s'approcher de son anus. Le plus jeune, lécha du bout de la langue le contour du trou inconnu et vierge se trouvant devant lui. Tout doucement, il profita de l'inconscience de l'ainé sur ce qu'il faisait pour pénétrer de plus en plus l'anus de celui-ci avec sa langue. Il mouilla et étira les muscles du plus qu'il pouvait avec sa bouche avant de commencer à le caresser puis le pénétrer avec un doigts.

C'est à ce moment là que Léo comprit ce que faisait le plus jeune, il se contracta un peu avant de relâcher ses muscles sous les caresses de son frère. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour découvrir ses sensations inconnues mais tellement délicieuse. Mon dieu, si un jour Raphël lui proposait de recommencer c'est avec plaisir qu'il accepterait. De lui même, il s'empalait sur les doigts de Raph, il gémissait sans faire attention, sans écouter les chuuut du plus jeune, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était plus. Plus de sensations, plus de Raphaël autour et en lui, plus et toujours plus,…. Il en voulait tellement qu'il fini par supplier Raphaël.

Il supplia une fois, deux fois. A la deuxième fois, il senti son partenaire vérifier qu'il était bien étirer puis sortir ses doigts de lui. Il en gémit de débit, voulant se sentir rempli mais savait que Raph devait retirer ses doigts pour pouvoir y mettre autre chose. Il attendit quelques secondes puis senti le plus jeune s'éloigner. Non! Raphaël ne pouvait être aussi cruel pour le laisser dans cette état?

* * *

><p>Mouhahahaha<p>

Alors, à votre avis, pourquoi ce pauvre Raph c'est légèrement reculé?


	6. Chapitre 6

Jamais Léo n'avait été aussi furieux contre son frère. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, il réussi à se retourner, à attraper Raphaël avec ses jambes et à le plaquer contre le sol. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il était au commande. Mais il n'en profitait pas, tellement qu'il était outré par le comportement de son cadet. Celui-ci avait encore la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés à cause du choc et du retournement de la situation.

-Comment oses tu me faire ça et partir en me laissant dans cet état? Demanda d'une demi voix le leader furieux et prêt à frapper le plus jeune. Au lieu d'un sarcasme ou d'une blague à deux balles, il vit le plus jeune réfléchir, lui sourire et le regarder comme si il était le pire idiot du monde. Il pouvait sentir Raph se détendre entre ses jambes.

-Je ne partais pas crétin, j'allais jusqu'à ton armoire chercher ce qu'on à besoin pour la suite.

-Ce qu'on a besoin pour la….. Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa question, la tortue émeraude le détacha complètement, lui prit sa main, le regarda de manière lubrique et la plaça sur son sexe.

-Crois tu réellement que cela va rentrer tout seul Courageux? Demanda la tortue au masque rouge avant de continuer -Mais puisque tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher du lubrifiant, tu vas devoir me le fournir Léo!

Léo était rouge de honte, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça! Il sentait le sang du plus jeune pulsé le long du sexe sous sa main. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il le toucha et en fit le tour avec ses doigts. C'était doux et soyeux mais Raphaël était bien plus grand que lui… Cela n'allait jamais passer! C'était pas possible, bon peut être pour les humains mais pas pour eux! Ils grandissaient trop quand ils bandaient. C'était bien trop grand et trop gros!

L'ainé sorti de son esprit en sentant son compagnon lui toucher le pénis pour le masturber encore et encore. Léo essaya de rentre la pareil mais comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait pas la technique et l'expérience de la tortue en leader ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment de jalousie à ce constat. Qui? Qui avait osé toucher son frère et lui apprendre ce genre de chose? Si c'était Casey il allait le….. Ohhhhh Le porteur de katanas ne savait pas ce que Raphaël venait de faire mais c'était bon, très bon. Léo se laissa aller, s'abandonna complètement. Il fini par relever la tête et regarder le plafond. Des gémissements de pures extases quittaient sa bouche sans qu'il n'arrive à les arrêter. Mon dieu, qui aurait cru que Raphaël pouvait faire de telles choses avec ses doigts?

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, son cadet se redresser et passer un bras autour de lui. Raphaël repliait ses jambes en dessous de lui pour se mettre en position d'indien. Lui, il était maintenu sur les cuisses du plus jeune par le bras dans son dos et celui qui s'amusait à le torturer de la plus exquise des façons.. Léo croisa par réflexe les bras autour du cou de Raphaël lorsque celui-ci commença à embrasser son épaule puis son cou.

L'ainé se sentait venir, il était proche, bientôt il allait… Léo n'eu pas le temps de prévenir Raphaël qu'il éjacula longuement entre ses doigts salissant leur deux plastrons en même temps. Heureusement pour eux, il ne laissa qu'un cri silencieux sortir de sa bouche. Répu et fatigué de temps d'émotions, il voulu se laisser aller contre le plus jeune quand il croisa son regard. Jamais Léonardo n'avait vu un tel feu tourbillonnant dans le regard de son cadet. Tant de sentiments; de la joie, de la fierté, de la possessivité, de l'envie…

Sans le quitter des yeux, Raphaël approcha sa main remplie de sperme de sa bouche et sorti sa langue pour le gouter. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lécha complètement celle-ci devant lui.Léonardo ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cela mais ne quitta pas son frère des yeux.

La main propre, Raphaël attrapa la main de l'ainé et la glissa entre eux, sur son plastron, là où se trouvait le plus de sperme. La main du leader suffisamment baignée du liquide à son gout, il la poussa jusqu'à son sexe encore en érection. Léo comprenant ce qu'il devait faire caressa ce dernier pour mettre le plus de sperme possible. Plusieurs fois, il trempa sa main dans sa propre sécrétion pour en mettre le plus possible sur le pénis devant lui.

Après plusieurs voyage du plastron jusqu'au sexe érigé entre eux, Léo jugea ce dernier suffisamment lubrifier à son gout. Rien que de faire ces quelques gestes délicats et sensuels sous le regard bouillonnant et possessif de Raphël avait fini par faire regonfler son cloaque. Léonardo se serra contre la tortue émeraude et commença à caresser ses bras puis sa carapace.

Surpris mais appréciant les initiatives de la tortue au bandeau bleu, Raphaël la serra dans ses bras et recommença à l'embrasser. De nouveau, ce fut l'épaule puis le cou. Raph grignota tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il laissa passer un chuur lorsque de lui même Léo pencha la tête pour lui laisser plus d'espace dans son cou. Il continua son chemin de baiser le long de la mâchoire de l'ainé puis revient en arrière dans son cou et recommença le chemin vers l'avant en s'approchant de plus en plus de la bouche de son leader. Léo en perdit patience et fini par attraper la tête de son frère pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le baiser n'était pas parfait. Leur dents s'entrechoquaient et ils réussissent à se cogner leur nez. Cela ne les empêchaient pas de continuer à s'embrasser jusqu'a ce qu'ils manquent tout les deux d'oxygène. Après que Raphaël se soit légèrement reculé pour pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, il regarda Léonardo dans les yeux, attendant un geste, un mouvement de sa part prouvant qu'il voulait continuer, aller jusqu'au bout de leur ébats. La tortue colérique avait beaux dire beaucoup de choses, jamais elle ne forcerait qui que ce soit.

Comprenant la question muette dans les yeux du plus jeune, Léo l'embrassa délicatement puis s'appuya sur les épaules du plus jeune pour avoir plus facile à se soulever et à bien positionner ses jambes. L'ainé bougea de façon à ce qu'il soit en appui sur ses tibias pour pouvoir facilement se baisser et se relever par la suite. Il regarda son frère et lui fit signe de la tête. Raphaël réagit directement. Il avança brusquement la tête pour ravir encore et encore la bouche du leader pendant que ses mains s'accrochèrent aux fesses de Léo. Il malaxa, caressa et pinça celles-ci plusieurs fois avant de vérifier que son frère était encore assez ouvert et détendu pour lui. Plusieurs fois, il fit le tour de l'anus de Léonardo avant de le pénétrer de ses doigts. Son frère assez prêt à son gout, Raphaël positionna d'une main son sexe à l'entré de son futur compagnon et l'embrassa en pleine bouche.

Léo répondit avec plaisir au baiser tout en s'empalant doucement de lui même. Ses gémissements de douleur furent étouffer par la bouche de Raphaël. Ce dernier aidait Léo à se maintenir dans sa position d'un bras et de l'autre caressait la queue sensible cachée derrière la carapace de l'ainé pour détourner son attention de la douleur inévitable. Léo mis plusieurs minutes et plusieurs étapes avant de pouvoir prendre tout le sexe de la tortue émeraude en lui. Il sentait Raphaël trembler sous lui à force de se contenir,de ne pas bouger, de ne pas le pénétrer d'un seul coup, de le laisser aller à son rythme. L'énorme sexe du plus jeune en lui, Léonardo prit de grande respiration. Il avait mal, il ne pouvait le nier, mais cette douleur lui plaisait. Et puis il se sentait rempli,complet avec Raphaël autour et en lui. Ils s'embrassèrent sans bouger pendant quelques minutes avant que de lui même, Léo se souleva légèrement pour se laisser retomber après.

Ils gémirent tout les deux en même temps avant de recommencer encore et encore. Léo se soulevait pour se relaisser tomber par la suite, les hanches de Raph venant à sa rencontre vers la fin. Il pouvait sentir les mains de son frère caresser sa carapace dans son dos et s'accrocher à celle-ci quand les sensations étaient trop fortes.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant tout le temps de leur ébats, essayant d'attraper les gémissements de l'autre pour les étouffer avant qu'ils ne sortent de leur bouches et que leur bruits attirent l'attention de quelqu'un dans la tanière. Et du bruits, ils en faisaient bien plus qu'ils ne devraient. Car même si ils pouvaient arrêter leurs gémissements, toute personne qui passait dans le couloir allaient entendre leur chuur.

Léo essayait de se retenir, de faire moins de bruits mais à chaque fois que Raph touchait cette zone en lui, son corps se crispait et un chuur se formait dans sa poitrine. Ce fut après que le plus jeune frôla cette zone sensible en lui une fois de plus que l'ainé vit blanc et qu'il éjacula une nouvelle fois. Sans s'en rendre compte, il resserra les muscles autour du sexe en lui pendant qu'il partit dans les limbes du plaisir.

Raphaël ne pu se retenir à cette nouvelle sensation inattendue, il eu juste le temps de pénétrer Léo le plus possible avant d'éjaculer au fond de celui-ci.

Ils étaient tout les deux essoufflés, repus et fatigués. Raphaël se laissa retombé en arrière tout en amenant Léo avec lui. L'ainé ramassa la couverture et la jeta au dessus d'eux avant de caler sa tête sous la mâchoire du porteur de saïs. Il sentit Raphaël l'entourer de ses bras et lui embrasser le haut du crâne avant de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Haha j'ai enfin fini ce lemon. Il était temps, 3 chapitres, c'est long!<p>

J'espere que cela vous a plus!

Je pense bien qu'il ne reste qu'un chapitre après celui-ci et l'histoire sera terminée!

Je profite de ce chapitre pour répondre à la revieuw d'Isabelle: JE suis désolée mais je ne connais pas assez bien une autre lange pour pouvoir écrire autrement qu'en français. Par contre, si quelqu'un veut traduire l'une de mes fanfict, c'est avec grand plaisir que j'accepterai! Tout ce que je demande c'est d'être prévenue à l'avance , de bien marquer que ce n'est qu'une traduction et d'avoir une copie de toute les revieuw! ^^'

D'ailleurs en parlant de revieuw...

bisou à vous!

Caki


	7. Chapter 7

Comme toujours, il se réveilla à l' n'avait nul besoin de voir le soleil se lever pour savoir quelle heure il était. Sentir les effet des rayons de celui-ci sur les vies et les énergies autour et au-dessus de lui, lui suffisait. Il pouvait pressentir que la journée serait belle et ensoleillée. Oui, le monde extérieur serait en paix. Oroku Saki ne ferra pas des siennes aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, ses moustaches frémissaient sans qu'il n'arrive à se contrôler. Quelque chose allait arriver à sa famille en ce jour ensoleillé. Bon ou mauvais, il ne pouvait le dire. Mais ce serra un changement permanent,il le sentait au fond de lui.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait changer le destin ou retarder celui-ci, Splinter se leva et décida de suivre sa routine habituelle jusqu'à ce qu'il en sache plus sur l'épée qui planait au dessus de sa famille. Le rat fit sa toilette matinale avant de s'habiller de son kimono. Ce vêtement était l'un des rare souvenirs de son ancienne vie et il le chérissait. Après tout c'était l'un des cadeaux que sa femme lui avait offert peu de temps avant sa mort.

Le rat sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire le thé. Il semblerait qu'il se soit levé avant son fils ainé aujourd'hui. Splinter en ressentait une petit fierté mal placée. Au fur et à mesure des années, la nature reprenait son cours et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se lever. Etre en place avant Léonardo était une petite victoire qui comptait bien savourer jusqu'à l'arrivée de son ainé. Cela ne ferait que rappeler à son fils qu'il était encore le chef de clan et leur professeur. Non pas que Léonardo en avait besoin, ses frères, surtout son cadet, en avait bien plus besoin que lui, mais aucune leçon n'était de trop.

Splinter fit chauffer la bouilloire et préparat deux tasses de thé tout en murmurant des vieux haïku de sa attendait avec impatience de pouvoir déguster son thé du matin tout en savourant le silence autour de lui. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas profiter du silence autant qu'il le voulait, vivre avec 4 tortues mutantes, dont une se nommant Michelangelo, avait des conséquences sur le niveau sonores de son environnement. Roulant des yeux en pensant à la derniers bêtise de son dernier, le rat éteignit la bouilloire, remplit les deux tasses et alla s'assoir à la table de la cuisine.

Il dégusta son thé avec la patience, la délicatesse et le raffinement d'un homme retrouvant une vieille amie intime. Il reposa sa tasse une dernière fois sur la table tout en soupirant de bonheur. Qu'est ce que c'était bon de profiter des petites choses de la vie. Son regard tomba sur l'horloge en haut de la porte et ce qu'il vu failli lui faire renverser sa tasse. 6H30 Léonardo devrait être en bas depuis longtemps.

Etait-ce donc ça? Son mauvais pressentiment concernait-il l'un de ses fils? Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois ou son ainé avait été en retard. A chaque fois, c'était parce qu'il était malade. Ses oreilles bougèrent à cette pensée. Rien qu'imaginer l'un de ses enfants malade…. Ses fils et lui n'étaient pas souvent aliter et ce grâce, si il avait bien comprit les explication de Donatello, en grande partie au mutagène. Mais quand cela arrivait, il craignait toujours le pire. Après tout, n'avait il pas failli perdre Raphaël à cause d'une pneumonie? N'avait il pas du veillé sur Michelangelo toute une nuit à cause d'une blessure à la carapace qui c'était infectée?

Splinter se releva d'un bon et monta à l'étage. Son pas était rapide et leste. La seule raison pour laquelle il était silencieux était due à des années d'entrainement ninja. Arrivé à l'étage, son regard se porta immédiatement sur la porte de Léonardo. Ce n'est qu'inconsciemment qu'il remarqua que la porte de son cadet était légèrement ouverte plutôt que fermé complètement comme à l'habitude tellement qu'il s'inquiétait pour son fils ainé.

Il essaya de se ressaisir en fermant les yeux et en contrôlant sa respiration, un ninja se devait d'être calme et silencieux en toutes circonstances. Une odeur suspecte émanant de la chambre devant lui le ramena à la réalité. Il connaissait cette odeur, il l'avait déjà senti. Mais il n'arrivait pas à la nommer. D'un mouvement assuré et de plus en plus inquiet, il ouvrit la porte de son héritier. Le rat fit un pas dans la chambre et regarda vers le lit, au lieu de trouver son ainé, son regard se figea dans les yeux doré de son cadet.

Surpris, ses yeux s'agrandir avant qu'il ne comprenne la totalité de la situation. Raphaël le fixait sans sourciller, couché sur sa carapace, les bras repliés possessivement autour de Léonardo. La tension dans les muscles du plus jeune montrait qu'il était prêt à se battre. Son ainé dormait paisiblement dans les bras de son frère, la tête coincée dans son cou. La couverture le cachait dès le milieu de la carapace. Aucun d'entre eux ne portait leur masque. Le futon sur lequel ils étaient se trouvait dans un sale état. La couverture semblait même déchirée à certain endroit.

Ni Splinter, ni Raphaël ne détournait le regard. On pouvait voir, la queue du rat battre de colère, ses oreilles étaient baissées et ses moustaches frémissaient et son nez se retroussait d'horreur lorsqu'il compris l'origine de l'odeur musquée qui remplissait la chambre. La tension montait de plus en plus ce qui réveilla Léonardo.

Le chef de clan, vit son ainé frotter sa tête dans le cou de son cadet avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Léonardo semblait légèrement ailleurs, encore endormi. Il papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement. Son ainé semblait surpris un moment avant d'essayer de se relever en s'appuyant sur le plastron de Raphaël. Mais celui-ci refusa de laisser l'autre s'éloigner. Au contraire même il raffermit sa prise autour de l'ainé tout en défiant son père des yeux. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment là, en voyant que son frère ne le regardait pas, que Léonardo se retourna pour savoir ce qui captait l'attention de l'autre tortue.

C'est avec une certaine jubilation malsaine que le rat vit son fils reculer et s'inquiéter à sa vue. Il ne cacha pas sa fureur, son mépris et son dégout à son ainé. Son regard s'attarda même sur les taches blanches qui avaient séchées sur le plastron de celui-ci. Cela fit réagir le porteur de katanna qui essaya de cacher le sperme séché avec la couverture tout en rougissant de honte.

Mais comme toujours, alors que son ainé détournait les yeux et se faisait le plus petit possible en attendant son verdict, son cadet au contraire se redressait et se faisait plus menaçant. Raphaël continuait à le défier du regard tout en protégeant Léo de ses bras. Il pouvait même entendre un grognement de plus en plus fort venant du fond de la gorge de son fils.

Cela semblait faire réagit son héritier qui finit par attraper un des poings de son protecteur dans sa main tout en attrapant son menton avec l'autre. Léonardo força Raphaël à détourner la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux. Cela dura un peut moins d'une minute mais Splinter n'apprécia pas le résultat. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, il pouvait voir l'ainé reprendre confiance en lui. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers lui par après, c'est à deux qu'il le défièrent.

Il ne pouvait tolérer une telle rébellion, il était temps de mettre fin à cette chose entre ses deux fils ainés et ce le plus rapidement possible. C'est d'une voix froide et directe toute en restant calme, il ne voulait réveiller les deux cadets et qu'ils voient ça, qu'il parla.

-Léonardo, mes quartiers dans 15 minutes. Et prend une douche avant!

Son ordre clair, il se retourna et descendit l'escalier. La paix du matin complètement oublié,l'effet relaxant du thé totalement disparu, il partit se réfugier derrière ses portes en feuilles de riz. Il devait analyser ce qu'il venait de voir et se calmer avant l'arriver de Léonardo.

* * *

><p>Et voilààààààà terminé!<p>

Piouuuuu m'aura fait souffrir ce chapitre. Je l'aime toujours pas autant que les autres, mais bon, j'ai toujours eu énormément de mal avec Splinter.

Ou sinon, elle vous plait cette fin? :)

Oh, et je vous en supplie, laissez une revieuw, je vous en prie! ( et ce, qu'importe votre langue!)

Ce qui me fait penser, on m'a demandé si je pouvais écrire en anglais. Heuuuu, non, désolé, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée. Je parle aussi bien anglais qu'une vache espagnole ( expression française ;) ) Mais si quelqu'un veut traduire une de mes fanfictions, j'en serais extrêmement honoré et c'est avec plaisir que j'accepterai!

Bisouu à tous!

Ps: j'écrirais un chapitre bonus que si j'ai plus de 10 revieuws pour cette histoire :)

Pss: et big bisou à Hiv' qui à commenter tous les chapitres. :)


	8. BONUS

Il referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber contre celle-ci. Enfin, cette journée cauchemardesque était finie. Demain, il allait devoir vivre avec les conséquences mais pour le moment il pouvait respirer pour le deuxième fois de la journée. Sa première et jusque là dernière respiration avait eu lieu le matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans les bras chauds, forts et confortables de Raphaël. En ouvrant les yeux, il avait prit une bouffée d'oxygène tout en fleurant l'odeur musquée et rassurante de son frère. Cet instant de paix n'avait duré que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne du faire face à son père.

Rien qu'à pensé à ce dernier, Léonardo replia les genoux jusqu'au menton et les entoura de ses bras pour pouvoir y cacher sa tête. Son père. Les mots durs, blessant, rempli de colère et de haine que Splinter lui avait jeter et cracher toute la journée lui revenait en mémoire. Est-ce que Raph avait eu à supporter toute sa vie? Et lui qui n'avait fait que rajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Il allait devoir s'excuser à son compagnon, non frère… il ne savait plus. Peut être même qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'excuser. La tortue émeraude ne lui parlerait peut être plus jamais après la décision qu'il venait de prendre. Comment Raph pourrait-il lui pardonner?

Des larmes commençaient à couler du coin de ses yeux sans qu'il n'essaye de les arrêter. A quoi bon? Il avait tout perdu. Il n'était plus rien. Fini Léonardo Hamato, leader du clan Hamato, fils ainé de Yoshi Hamato et frère de Raphaël, Donatello et Michelangelo Hamato. Donnie, Mikey,… ses petits frères n'avaient rien demandé, rien fait et ils se retrouvaient au milieu de ce champs de bataille familial. Les pauvres, ils n'avaient rien du comprendre. Raph leur avait peut-être expliquer la situation. Mais il y avait peut de chance, Raphaël n'aimait pas parler ou devoir s'expliquer.

Léonardo n'en pouvait plus. Ces muscles tremblaient de paniques et de désespoir. L'ainé se roula en boule pour se faire le plus petit possible. Il voulait oublier, effacer cette journée maudite et tout recommencer. Essayer de se défendre autrement devant son maitre. Accepté les remarques et les coups au lieu de se lever et de défendre sa position. Il aurait du obéir sans rechigner. Il aurait pu sauver la situation, la famille. Mais non, il c'était battu contre son père. Et il avait perdu. Tout perdu. Oh, il avait pensé avoir une chance, jusqu'à l'ultimatum, soit lui et Raphaël oubliaient tout ça et redevenaient de simples frères après avoir accepté leur punition soit…

Il ne voulait y penser, c'était trop dur. Le choix qu'il avait du faire…

Des cris de colère, de haine et de douleurs pouvaient être entendu d'en bas. _Oh Raphie_. Il ne voulait entendre ses sons. Son cadet souffrait par sa faute et il ne pouvait rien faire pour calmer sa douleur, pour le faire sourire ou rire.

Léo se trainait jusqu'à son futon et se recroquevilla sous la couverture. Il n'en pouvait plus. Que cela s'arrête, s'il vous plait. Il avait tellement mal. La tortue vert foret avait l'impression que son père avait griffer sa poitrine jusqu'à son coeur et avait arraché celui-ci pour le jeter à la poubelle, laissant un trou béant à l'intérieur de lui.

Il se retourna et enfonça sa tête dans le matelas. L'odeur qu'il y perçu le surpris. C'était l'odeur de Raphaël. Avec tout ce qui c'était passer, il avait oublier de changer les draps. Tout ses draps étaient imprégnés de leur spermes séchés. Cette conclusion aurait du le dégouter, mais au contraire, le leader était tellement désespéré et avait tellement besoin d'être rassuré qu'il ramena la couverture au dessus de sa tête et se mis en position du foetus autour de la tache. Il ferma les yeux et respira à fond par le nez. Si il se concentrait sur l'odeur, il pourrait peut être oublier les sons tout autour de lui.

Léonardo ne sait pas combien de temps il resta à pleurer là, cacher du reste du monde, évitant la crise de panique qu'en se consacrant sur tout ce qui lui restait de Raphaël, en se remémorant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer et en occultant tout son venant de l'extérieur de sa chambre, quand sa porte s'ouvrit en grand d'un coup sec pour finir par claquer contre le mur.

-Aller Courageux, on y va!

Etonné d'entendre cette voix plein de hargne lui parler, l'ainé de la fratrie souleva la couverture et s'assis pour mieux voir la tortue devant lui. Raphaël était furieux, même un aveugle pourrait le voir. Ses muscles tiquaient, ses mains se serraient et se désseraient à l'infini, sa mâchoire étaient tellement fermée que son cadet devait être entrain de se broyer ses propres dents. Quand aux yeux habituellement dorés, ambrés et plein de feu, ils lui semblaient froids et sans pitié. Etait-ce donc ça? Après son père, devait-il supporter la hargne et la colère de son frère fasse à son choix?

Il voulu parler en premier, tendre la main, s'expliquer mais avant même d'avoir pu terminer de prononcer le nom de son (ancien?)compagnon, Raphaël se trouvait à genoux devant lui. La tête légèrement penchée sur le coté comme pour trouver une explication, la main gauche sur son épaule et la droite caressant doucement sa joue tout en frottant ses larmes du pouce.

-Oh Léo, espèce d'idiot.

D'un seul coup, l'ainé se retrouva dans les bras de son cadet, réconforté et aimé. Léonardo ne put retenir un sanglot tout en s'écroulant contre le torse fort se trouvant devant lui.

-Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé! J'ai fait ce que je pensais juste mais j'aurais du prendre le blâme, j'aurais du…Je suis désolé, Oh Raphie je t'en supplie pardonne moi!

-Chuuuuut, crétin, chuuuut. Calme-toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Les mains calleuses de Raphaël quittèrent la carapace pour venir encadrer le visage de son frère, lui soulevant la tête, Raphaël baissa la sienne pour venir délicatement embrasser les yeux puis les lèvres de son compagnon. Le porteur de saï se retira légèrement pour observer les yeux de la tortue contre lui. Y trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, Raphaël replongea et embrassa Léo de toutes ses forces, avec tout son amour et en essayant de faire passer toutes ses émotions.

Ce n'est qu'en manque d'oxygène qu'il se séparèrent de nouveau. Le plus jeune sourit à Léonardo tout en reprenant la parole.

Que croyais-tu donc? Que tu te débarrasserais de moi aussi facilement? Pour qui me prends tu, Léo? Si ton père décides de te bannir et de te renier à cause de nos actions à tout les deux que tu a défendu avec raison devant lui, alors ce n'est pas seulement un fils qu'il perdra…

-Mais quatre.

Léonardo tourna la tête vers sa porte d'entrée pour y voir deux tortues à l'entrée de celle-ci. Les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie le regardait avec amour, compassion et détermination.

-Sensei à décider de faire de nous une équipe et de te nommer comme chef, continua Donatello. Si il te chasse, alors nous partirons avec toi. Nous sommes une fratrie et une équipe. Nous vivons, restons et bougeons ensemble. Ou tu iras, nous te suivrons.

L'ainé se retourna vers le benjamin pour voir celui-ci lui sérieux pour une fois.

-Si mon père est près à bannir l'un de mes frères plutôt que de le voir heureux, alors je préfère le renier moi même.

Ses…ses frères étaient merveilleux, uniques et géniaux. C'était les meilleurs frères possibles au monde. Léo ouvri grand les bras, faisant signe au deux plus jeunes de venir contre lui. Il se retrouva bientôt enseveli sous les câlins et bisous de ses cadets. Il ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer à pleurer. De joie cette fois.

Un peu plus tard, Raphaël s'écarta et commença à défaire la boucle de la lanière qui lui parcourait le plastron de l'épaule gauche à la hanche droite. Ses katanas, son compagnon avait récupéré les katanas que Splinter avait confisqué et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Léo accepta avec joie ses armes de son cadet pour les accrocher à leur place, dans son dos. C'est l'esprit libéré, calme et serein, avec ses frères à coté et derrière lui qu'il sorti de sa chambre puis de la tanière.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le tout tout tout dernier chapitre de S'il te plait Raphaël.<p>

Ca se termine pas comme on pourrait croire hein? ^^'

J'espere que cette (nouvelle) fin un peu spécial vous donnera envie de poster des revieuws! N'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous avez aimé le plus ou le moins ou ce qui vous passe par la tête!

Luna-la-lune : Alala je suis vraiment désolé mais ce n'était pas prévu au programme ^^' J'espere que ce chapitre t'as plu quand même!

Mille1982: ce chapitre bonus était promis dès 10 revieuws, tu fus la 11eme, il est donc logique qu'il apparaisse! ( comme par enchantement ;) )

A bientôt à tous! Caki

Ps: a votre avis, si il y avait une suite comment s'appellerait elle?

Par pitié, Léo!

Léo je t'en prie!

ou Nom de dieu, Léo!


End file.
